Talk:Mario/@comment-31324374-20170423033816/@comment-97.85.169.86-20170723235958
Proof 0 Kudos Paper Mario & Dimentio Upgrade Metal Mario875 Alright. So, yes, I know I did this before, but it was honestly a mess. So, I'm here again, but with a different set of feats. And, well, let's get started, shall we? Alright, I'm gonna start with the Dimentio portion. So, in Super Paper Mario, specifically the beginning, Merlon recites a line from the Light Prognosticus that states something important: "And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions..." Now, Merlon also states that it's a rip in the dimensional fabric of Space, so, when he states it will swallow all dimensions, he's talking about all spatial dimensions. Plus, the most common and, only, at least to my knoeledge, differing definition of dimension is 'universe.' Well, 'worlds,' in that sentence refers to universes, since, and I qoute, "the tower utilizes dimensional energy to beam people to other worlds." And each Chapter is it's own universe. Whenever dimension is mentioned in this game, it's spatial, the only exception being Dimentio's Dimension D. So, the dark one (Dimentio) and the Chaos Heart can desttoy all Spatial Dimensions, so, based off of this (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1BvKt4pRWmE), our world has 11 Dimensions, which Scientists already believe... for the most part. Regardless, so Super Dimentio has enough power to completely obliterate the 11th Dimension. That's either REALLY powerful 11th Dimensional Beings, or 12th Dimensional Beings. So, that's powerful. However, I'm not finished yet. Both Prognosticus, Light and Dark, state that nothing and no one can stop the dark one (Dimentio), and the Chaos Heart. This includes characters like Queen Jaydes, who has power over life and death in the Marioverse. So, Dimentio's above life and death hax, which likely gives him Immortality on some scale, and all four of the Sages, most notably Merloo. Why? Well... "This stained-glass window depicts one of the ancient sages, Merloo. This sage was very wise and was even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions..." But hey, there's one last thing. Dimentio likely wrote the Dark Prognosticus which competes with the Light Prognosticus throughout the game. And both say that Luigi determines which Prognosticus pulls through. And at the end of the game, Luigi chose Dark... So... How did Light win? That'll be explained now, and it ties into Paper Mario's upgrade. So, Mario. All the info needed for Mario's upgrade you get from the underground bartender in Flipside. So, the first bit I'd like you guys to know is this: "(to Mario, talking about the Sages) They were, like, a thousand times smarter than you or me." So the ancients were thousands of times smarter than Mario and co. who conquered and solved the Whoa Zone, which was practically stated outright to be an impossible labyrinth. Keep that in mind while reading this next story, Restoring Pure Hearts. "So yeah, the Pure Hearts are powerful treasures created by the Ancients. The secret of that power is the ability to detect and amplify love energy. Some among the Ancients believed strongly that the power of love was infinite. They believed this power to be so great that no forces could ever defeat it... They believed it would last and survive unchanged for the 1,500 prophesied years... This is what they believed about the power of love. The power of the Pure Hearts. As long as there's love in the world, the Pure Hearts can overcome any setback." So, infinite power. Now, I"m not saying Paper Mario should be Tier 0, heavens no. But, he should be infinitely superior to Super Dimentio, at least. This backs that up (Super Dimentio's card description): This monstrous clown was created by Dimrntio. He used Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create it. In the end, it was no match for the power of love."